Data management for the Program Project will be provided through the Biostatistical Core. Dr. Richard Raubertas (CV included), who has worked extensively with us in the past and is a member of our internal Advisory Committee, will supervise the statistical core. He will operate from the Department of Biostatistics, School of Medicine and Dentistry. This Department is well-staffed by faculty. computer programmers and research associates. In addition. the Department has 2 NIH supported post-doctoral training programs. The Department has up-to-date computer hardware and software; for example, it has a local Area Vax Cluster running VMS. The LAVC consists of three Vaxstation 4OOOs and three Vaxstation 3l00s with a total of 152 MB of memory and 14.7 GB of disk space on the machines. Statistical software on the Focal Area Vax Cluster includes Fortran, NAG, SAS, SASGRAPH, BMDP, GLIM, MINITAB and INGRES. Thus, it is clear that biostatistical support is readily available to the program project.